Evil Under the Sun
Evil Under the Sun is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-third case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-seventh overall. It takes place in Africa appearing as the sixth and final case in the region. Plot When the Global Protection Agency discovered that Keanu Lahela was affiliated with the Zodiac and had taken Aurora Garcia hostage, Connor instructed Malcolm to set a course to South Africa to stop him. The player and Bradley raced to the savanna to save Aurora, only to find her knocked out, bloodied and bruised, along with Keanu's lifeless body, which had been trampled to death. They first sent the body to Anthony, as Nia was feeling unwell, before suspecting tribal leader Adaeze Okafor, safari guide Zubaida Ghaniyah, scientist Aida Ashridge, and the team's profiler Spencer Anderson, who had left the plane early to find Aurora. They also searched the killer's cave and found the firecracker they used to startle the animals and cause the stampede. Mid-investigation, as the pair re-capped, Imran revealed that Aurora was awake and needed to see them. In the medical wing, Aurora clutched her head and told them that she was being held hostage in Keanu's truck when they were confronted by a person wearing a white mask, who viciously attacked her before killing Keanu. She then directed them to a tent where Keanu had stopped, where they found reason to suspect Nia and GPA medic Raphael Thornton. They also discovered that Zubaida had scammed Keanu in the past and was the reason he was homeless, as well as finding out that Spencer and Keanu were rivals and that Keanu believed Aida was a threat to The Divine Purpose. A tearful Nia then approached the pair, confessing that she hadn't been honest, revealing that Keanu was her illegitimate son. Nia confessed that when she was young, she went on a gap year to Hawaii, where she fell in love with a local bartender and became pregnant. When the baby was born, Nia didn't know how to be a teenage mother and put the baby up for adoption. When the GPA encountered Keanu, she discovered that he was her son, but never had the courage to reunite with him. Nia then started crying and admitted it was her biggest regret. After Nia's confession, they also discovered that Keanu had been attempting to flirt with Aurora and that Keanu used to bully Raphael in school. Finally, as the sun set over the savanna, the pieces pieced the clues together and in a sad turn of events, unveiled Aurora as Keanu's killer. When confronted, Aurora told the player that there was no point in lying anymore, confessing that she did kill Keanu. The pair were then joined by Spencer, who refused to believe that Aurora was a killer, prompting Aurora to also reveal that Keanu was never the member of the Zodiac inside The Divine Purpose, admitting that it was her. Aurora recounted how she realized the net was closing in on her and to re-direct the GPA, she messaged Dakarai while she was in the contemplation garden, where she had planted an incriminating briefcase laced with Keanu's DNA. She then faked her kidnapping and asked Keanu to drive her to a meeting in South Africa, where she purposefully left her phone on so they could track her location. Finally, to tie up all loose ends and finish her frame job, she used a firecracker to start a stampede, killing Keanu, before disposing of the evidence and injuring herself to make it look like an attack. A tearful Aurora told them that she had no choice, insisting that failure wasn't an option with the Zodiac, confessing her codename was Gemini. Spencer then snapped, demanding to know whether their whole relationship had been a lie. A tearful Aurora promised that everything she said about her feelings was true, vowing that Spencer was her soulmate. After hearing enough of what she had said, Spencer cuffed Aurora and sent her to trial. She soon confessed to all her crimes, prompting Judge Armstrong to sentence her to life imprisonment. Outside the courtroom, Spencer told the team that he needed some time alone to think, before retiring to his workspace. Afterwards, Spencer confronted Aurora for closure. In the cell, Aurora promised that the Zodiac's work would save the world, insisting that they were not terrorists but visionaries. Spencer then demanded to know how they would "save the world", prompting Aurora to reveal that the Zodiac's plan was to create a tragedy so great that the world would be forced to unite to combat it. When Spencer called her delusional, Aurora reminded him why he founded The Divine Purpose, to help those who were suffering. Infuriated, Spencer then demanded to know Scorpio's identity, saying that she would tell him if she ever loved him. Aurora initially refused but, eventually, agreed to tell him on the condition that he find their wedding ring which she had lost in the savanna. Spencer, accompanied by Riya, searched through the savanna and found the wedding ring, before returning to Aurora's cell. A tearful Aurora then thanked him, vowing that she would always love him. Spencer then told her to reveal Scorpio's identity, prompting Aurora to confess that Scorpio was none other than Aida Ashridge. Shocked by the reveal, they quickly confronted Aida, who coldly mocked them and told them that the word of a convicted killer wasn't enough to press charges. She then waved them away and told them that she looked forward to their next rendezvous. Back on the plane, the team discussed the discovery that Aida was the leader of the Zodiac, before a newly clean-shaven Spencer asked for the player and Riya's help once more. He confessed that he wanted to disband his group as it had been used for criminal activities, prompting Riya to remind him of all the people he'd helped. Spencer then agreed to keep the group running, finding a list of people inside the group who he could hand the leadership to. Eventually, Spencer chose to leave the group and hand leadership over to Averly, who promised that she'd continue Spencer's legacy. Finally, the team reconvened on the plane to discuss ways they could expose Aida's criminal identity, prompting Takagi to reveal that she'd done some digging into Aida's past and discovered she worked at a foreign aid camp in Colombo. Knowing they had to find proof to expose Aida, the team decided to look into her past, starting by investigating Colombo. Meanwhile, Lawrence Osborne and Aida met on the savanna. Lawrence spoke to her about her identity as Scorpio being exposed, prompting Aida to confess that it was all a part of the plan, saying that every path the GPA had walked was because she wanted them to. She then pointed out the beauty of the area and told Lawrence that the savanna was how the Earth was intended to be, but humanity's greed and wrath had destroyed it. She then promised to return the world to it's former wonderful state, telling Lawrence that there was only one path to peace.... the world on fire. Summary Victim *'Keanu Lahela' (pushed into a stampede) Murder Weapon *'Stampede' Killer *'Aurora Garcia' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats melkert. *The suspect uses disinfectant. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an African fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats melkert. *The suspect uses disinfectant. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an African fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats melkert. *The suspect uses disinfectant. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an African fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats melkert. *The suspect uses disinfectant. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats melkert. *The suspect uses disinfectant. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect wears an African fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats melkert. *The suspect uses disinfectant. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an African fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats melkert. *The suspect uses disinfectant. *The suspect speaks Afrikaans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats melkert. *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer speaks Afrikaans. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears an African fabric. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate African Savanna. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mound; New Quasi-Suspect: Spencer Anderson) *Examine Mound. (Result: Tribal Charm) *Analyze Tribal Charm. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Adaeze Okafor) *Interrogate Adaeze on her charm by the body. (New Suspect: Zubaida Ghaniya) *See if Zubaida saw anything. (New Crime Scene: Killer's Cave) *Investigate Killer's Cave. (Clues: Smashed Glass, Rocks) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Beaker; *Analyze Beaker. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *Confront Aida about her presence in the cave. *Tell Spencer about Keanu's death. *Examine Rocks. (Result: Firecracker) *Analyze Firecracker. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats melkert) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Aurora what happened. (Attribute: Aurora uses disinfectant; New Crime Scene: Supplies Tent) *Investigate Supplies Tent. (Clues: Faded Napkin, Old Photo, Tusk) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Nia Naledi) *Ask Nia why Keanu had her phone number. (Attribute: Nia eats melkert and uses disinfectant) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Raphael Thornton) *See why Keanu had a photo of Raphael. (Attribute: Raphael eats melkert) *Examine Tusk. (Result: Strange Message) *Analyze Strange Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Afrikaans; New Crime Scene Scene: Water Stream) *Investigate Water Stream. (Clues: Broken Card, Photo Album, Pocket Watch) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Taunting Card) *Speak to Spencer about his rivalry with Keanu. (Attribute: Spencer eats melkert, uses disinfectant, and speaks Afrikaans) *Examine Photo Album. (Result: Photos of Aida) *Analyze Photos of Aida. (04:00:00; Result: Surveillance Photos) *Ask Aida if she knew why Keanu had her followed. (Attribute: Aida eats melkert, uses disinfectant, and speaks Afrikaans) *Analyze Pocket Watch. (03:00:00) *Confront Zubaida over her former life as Lupita Cheruiyot. (Attribute: Zubaida eats melkert, uses disinfectant, and speaks Afrikaans) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Nia means when she says Keanu was her son. (Attribute: Nia speaks Afrikaans, Raphael speaks Afrikaans) *Confront Raphael about Keanu bullying him. (Attribute: Raphael uses disinfectant; New Crime Scene: Supply Crates) *Investigate Supply Crates. (Clues: Torn Page, Snapped Wood) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Risque Drawing) *Ask Aurora about the victim's drawings. (Attribute: Aurora eats melkert and speaks Afrikaans) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Totem) *Analyze Totem. (05:00:00; Result: Death Totem) *Confront Adaeze over gifting Keanu a death totem. (Attribute: Adaeze eats melkert, uses disinfectant, and speaks Afrikaans) *Investigate Savanna Canopy. (Clues: Broken Stone, Dirt) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Rock) *Analyze Rock. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Wrench) *Analyze Wrench. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an African fabric) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blinded by Red (6/6). (No stars) Blinded by Red (6/6) *See Aurora in her cell. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate African Savanna. (Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Golden Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Return the wedding ring to Aurora. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Aida over her crimes as Scorpio. *See how you can help Spencer. *Investigate Supplies Tent. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Spencer's List) *Analyze Spencer's List. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Averly Ash) *Speak to Averly about taking over Spencer's group. (Reward: Spiritual Necklace) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Africa (UnknownGamez) Category:Featured Cases